Clefairy
| backcolor= | name=Clefairy| jname=(ピッピ Pippi)| image=Clefairy.png| ndex=035| evofrom=Cleffa| evointo=Clefable| gen=Generation I| pronun= Cluh-fair-ee | hp=70| atk=45| def=48| satk=60| sdef=65| spd=35| total=323| species=Fairy Pokémon| type= | height=2'00"| weight=16.5 lbs| ability=Cute Charm *Magic Guard| color='Pink'| gender=75% ♀/ 25% ♂| }} Clefairy (ピッピ Pippi) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It evolves from Cleffa via Happiness, and evolves into Clefable by using a Moon Stone. Appearance Clefairy is a small, pink Pokemon with a cute appearance. Many people think Clefairy looks like a combination of two Pokemon, because it has a body like a Jigglypuff's, but ears like Pikachu's. Its ears are brown and it has a long tail. Special Abilities Clefairy can have the ability Magic Guard or Cute Charm. Cute Charm allows Clefairy to have a 30% chance to infatuate the foe if the foe is the opposite gender and a physical attack hits Clefairy. Magic Guard allows Clefairy to only get damage by attacks. Clefairy can jump very high, as seen in the anime, and can hear very well. This is often the reason why they are hard to find. In Anime A group of Clefairies tried to fly to the moon in a space ship they built on Mt. Moon. Ash battled Whiney's Clefairy in A Goldenrod Opportunity. Game Info Game Locations | pokemon=Clefairy| redblue=Mt. Moon, Rocket Game Corner| rbrarity=Rare| yellow=Mt. Moon| yrarity=Rare| goldsilver=Mt. Moon| gsrarity=Rare| crystal=Routes 3 and 4 (Night), Mt. Moon| crarity=Rare| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Mt. Moon, Rocket Game Corner|, Trade| frlgrarity=Rare| diamondpearl=Mt. Coronet| dprarity=Common| platinum=Mt. Coronet| ptrarity=Rare| heartgoldsoulsilver=Mt. Moon, Safari Zone| hgssrarity=Rare| blackwhite=Giant Chasm| bwrarity=Uncommon| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Clefairy| Channel=Viridian Forest| Trozei=Huge Storage 3, Mr. Who's Den| PMD=Joyous Tower (9F-14F)| PMD2=Marine Resort (B1F-B19F)| Rumble=Gravel Cave| }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=Its magical and cute appeal has many admirers. It is rare and found only in certain areas.| yellow=Adored for their cute looks and playfulness. They are thought to be rare, as they do not appear often.| gold=The moonlight that it stores in the wings on its back apparently gives it the ability to float in midair.| silver=Its adorable behavior and cry make it highly popular. However, this cute Pokémon is rarely found.| crystal=Though rarely seen, it becomes easier to spot, for some reason, on the night of a full moon.| ruby=On every night of a full moon, groups of this Pokémon come out to play. When dawn arrives, the tired Clefairy return to their quiet mountain retreats and go to sleep nestled up against each other.| sapphire=On every night of a full moon, groups of this Pokémon come out to play. When dawn arrives, the tired Clefairy return to their quiet mountain retreats and go to sleep nestled up against each other.| emerald=On every night of a full moon, they come out to play. When dawn arrives, the tired Clefairy go to sleep nestled up against each other in deep and quiet mountains.| firered=Its adorable appearance makes it popular as a pet. However, it is rare and difficult to find.| leafgreen=With its magical and cute appeal, it has many admirers. It is rare and found only in certain areas.| diamond=Thought to live with others on quiet mountains, it is popular for its adorable nature.| pearl=It flies using the wings on its back to collect moonlight. This Pokémon is difficult to find.| platinum=Clefairy gather on nights of a full moon to dance, and if you watch them it is said you will find happiness.| heartgold=The moonlight that it stores in the wings on its back apparently gives it the ability to float in midair.| soulsilver=Its adorable behavior and cry make it highly popular. However, this cute Pokémon is rarely found.| black=It is said that happiness will come to those who see a gathering of Clefairy dancing under a full moon.| white=It is said that happiness will come to those who see a gathering of Clefairy dancing under a full moon.| }} Learnset Generation I Main article: Clefairy/Learnset Generation I Super Smash Bros. Clefairy appeared in all 3 Super Smash Bros.Games,where it would be released out of a Poké Ball and do a random attack. Origins Clefairy appears to be based on a star-shaped fairy whilst its name probably comes from clef (as in music) and fairy. Trivia *Despite Clefairy's ability to levitate, it doesn't have that ability. *Despite having wings, Clefairy can't learn any moves involving its wings nor is it -type too. *Clefairy was going to be called Aria. *Clefairy is the only non- -type to learn Cosmic Power along with its evolutionary family. Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Kanto Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Fairy group Pokémon Category:Pink Pokémon